Because you truly love me
by MaluTara
Summary: Harry thinks about his live and his true love, a lot of sugar,is HR&H so DON'T read it if you don't like the couple!Enjoy


Hi!

So I posted this fic in Spanish a long time ago and someone ask me to post the English version, sorry californiagirl1426 for the delay, but I just had the time to do this.

Before I forget, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, or then book 6 and 7 would be TOTALLY different.

Sorry for the spelling, English isn't my first language!

Now, ENJOY!

**Because you truly love me**

**By: Malu D.**

From were I'm sitting I can see the twins running. Is funny seeing their father chasing after them.

Is weird starting to remember all what we had to get trough to get till here, but, like you always says "Is not worth it to remember the sad times, because there will only be happiness from now on".

I keep seeing the kids running around, I'm happy to be able to say that they can grow up in a World were they don't have to worry about Voldemort, all thanks to us; it is still a little hard to believe that.

I feel you, staring at me, like I've always been able to. Is easy to differentiate your look from the rest, because you look at me, the person I really am.

You sit beside me, grab my hand and I turn my head, our gazes meet and there is nothing left to say, you understand me better than no one, as I do with you. You move your hand trough my hair and I feel how my body starts to relax.

I still don't know how I didn't realized it before, how all those years in Hogwarts didn't let me see what there was beyond your actions, didn't let me see your truly reasons to be concern, your feelings towards me. All those years I've been trick, thinking that what you felt for me was only friendship, thinking that all what I feel for you was only that too.

You put one of your hands over my cheek, like if you knew what I'm thinking, but what do I say, you _know_what I'm thinking, always. You gave me one of those smiles, those that are only for me. I grab your other hand and rub the finger that has the proof I own you, a ring just like the one I wear.

You just smiles and brings my hand to your belly, were the fruit of our love now grows, the one that in only 4 more moths I'll be able to look, hold and hug. I lower my head and give your belly a kiss, and then I give another to your lips. Bit by bit the kiss stars to get more passionate, I just don't want to stop kissing you, until…

PLEASE!! Kids in here - yells our friend. We stop kissing and you give me another of "my" smiles, and then I turn my face to look at our friend.

I see him standing there, in the middle of the snow, with the twins running around him. Both with the same hair color as their dad. I'm about to answering him, when his wife interrupts me.

Dinner is ready, wash you hands first kids, if you want to eat – she says with a smile – the same goes for you honey, wash your self if you want to eat – to which our friend sends a kiss to his wife and gets into the house, making a race with the twins.

I look at you, you were looking at me. I can see love in your eyes, the love you have towards me and I know you can see the same in mines. I don't know how I could have been so blind before, how could I missed you feelings for me, how could I missed a love so pure and true.

You love me – is all I say

You know I do, that I always will and tha.. – I put a finger on your lips, so you stop talking.

It wasn't a questions love, it was an affirmation. The true is that I don't know how I couldn't see it before, how couldn't I see that what you felt for me was true. I know that you love me as much as I love you, but the most important part is that you love me, not the one everybody wants to know, not the men they admire, not the legend, but just me, the person, without the money and fame. You don't admire me because of what everybody else know, you admire me because of what I have done, for what I do, for what I'm. – I say, and the kiss you – not like other people who just said they love me, because they wanted achieve their highest desire, you truly love me – I say before I kiss you again.

I love you the same way you love me – I all you get to say between kisses.

Ejem – says a familiar voice, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, could you have the courtesy of stop kissing like _that_on my terrace and enjoy, with me and my children, the delicious dinner that my lovely wife has prepared? – says our friend with the teases voice he has and gets in the house.

I gave you a look and you gave me another that says that we must get in, now, so I stand up, in order to help you. Once inside I help you sit at the table, were 3 red-heads are already sitting, being more than ready to eat.

Well, since _all_of us are present, we can start to eat – since nothing is left to say, the kids start to devour their plates.

There's no questions they are your kids Ron

Oh! Come on, are you going to keep bothering me with that, we're out of school Hermione – And we all start laughing, except the kids, who were to busy eating.

Definitely this was almost like the dinners at Hogwarts, mi first home. Now my new home is with my beautiful wife and, soon, with my son or daughter. Thinking that all those years of suffering with the Dursley and later with Voldemort, will get me to finally live in pure happiness.

Stop the over-thinking darling, that if you keep been lost in the air, Ron and the twins will end eating all the food before you even have bite. – You tell me, and then give me a kiss – What is so surprising that leave you so pensive, anyways?

The live I had, the thing I've suffer and finally achieving the happiness by your side, Mione – I say smiling

And I by your side Harry

I love you – I say

Because no one has ever understand me the way she does, because after all she saw me, for what I was, because she was always by my side, on the good or bad, protecting me without waiting anything in change.

Now I look at her belly, where another being is growing, that I already love so much without even meeting, and I know this is only the beginning of our lives together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so. What do you think?

It was my first fan fic, so don't be so harsh, and leave me a review, PLEASE!!!

Hope you enjoy it, it was fun to translate. I write it after reading the book 7, so, yeah, it has A LOT of sugar!!! Jaja, Still, hope you liked it

Good Luck

Malu D.


End file.
